Twisted Treeline
The Twisted Treeline is a two lane Field of Justice, released shortly before the game officially launched. October 27, 2009: Released publicly in practice games Practice games March 30, 2010: Released for normal games on.The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun! The Twisted Treeline map was reworked, and the new version released with patch V1.0.0.150 on October 17th, 2012.The New Twisted Treeline Beta is Live It was previously located near Zaun, but was retroactively relocated to the Shadow Isles. Lore The location known as the Twisted Treeline is located in the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Gameplay The Twisted Treeline is a two lane map where two teams consisting of three players battle in fast-paced action while their ultimate goal is to destroy the enemy team's nexus. Aside from its two, slightly curved lanes, the map also features several neutral monster camps and two altars to be captured as well as a free health pick-up - all situated in the jungle between the lanes - giving plenty of opportunities for team fights. There is also a path over the top lane which leads to lair. The team who defeats the horrific creature inside receive the , which provides a spooky buff: champions become ghosted, ignoring all unit collision for the duration of the buff. Additionally, nearby minions gain aura bonuses, and briefly terrorize nearby enemy minions on first contact. In-Game Description Deep in Shadow Isles lies a ruined city shattered by magical disaster. Those who venture inside the ruins and wander through the Twisted Treeline seldom return, but those who do, tell tales of horrific creatures and the vengeful dead. Features * Two lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Two bases at opposite sides of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus and one turret to defend the nexus. * A Ghost Relic is located in the middle of the map. * Two altars situated on both sides of the jungle. An altar is sealed for 90 seconds after capturing it. * New items to complement its fast-paced gameplay, and 825 base starting gold. Strategy * Work with your teammates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy Champions as a team. * The basic strategy is to have 2 players laning on the bottom and 1 player laning on the top, allowing for one stronger player to develop ahead of the other 2 and have a large advantage when ganking the bottom lane enemies. Laning should not continue for too long though as it is much quicker to level and gain gold from ganking enemies once you are strong enough. * The more competitive strategy is to have 2 players laning at the top and 1 laning at the bot. This setup has better (and jungle in general) control. If there are 2 champions on 1 lane, only one of them should farm, a farmed champion + support are more useful in teamfights than 2 unfarmed champions. * Another viable setup is two solo lanes with a jungler. The jungle remake on Twisted Treeline made mobs more tough and there are not that many viable junglers now. * When champions that are effective at jungling are played in top lane, killing jungle monsters to outlevel your opponents and get neutral monster buffs is a strategy that is commonly used. * The jungle area in Twisted Treeline is good not only to sneak on the opponent but also to outsmart them by running away or baiting them into a bad position. * AD carries are viable on Twisted Treeline, but they must be protected by team like on Summoner's Rift. Roles of champions are more or less the same as in 5v5, but a setup with an AD carry should have enough cc to make him/her safe. * A critical area is the lair of , located at the top of the map. It is a high value objective, so pay close attention to the location of enemy champions so that you are aware when they attempt to take him down. Keep in mind that the revised Twisted Treeline's shop does not carry wards, so vigilance is your only means of protecting the spider from the other team. * Although wards do not exist in the shop, some champions like , , , , , , and have abilities that can be effectively used as wards. Exclusive Items *Consumable Items: ** *Advanced Items: ** *Legendary Items: ** ** ** ** ** ** Important timers * Minions spawn: 1:15 * Minions meet: 1:37 * Jungle monsters spawn: 1:35 * Ghost Relic spawn: 3:00 * Altars unlock: 3:00 * Vilemaw spawns: 10:00 * Surrender time: 15:00 Monster Camps *Lower jungle: **On each side of the jungle we can find 3 camps: *** and one *** and two *** and two ***All monster camps respawn in 75 seconds after the death of the entire camp. *Upper jungle: ** spawns at 10 min mark and respawns 6 minutes after dying. Monster & Altar Buffs * All champions passively gain up to +150% mana regeneration based upon their percentage of missing mana (e.g. 0% mana +150% regeneration, 50% mana +75% regeneration, 100% mana +0% regeneration). *Ghost Relic: Replenishes 94-315 health and a small amount of your ability resource. It also grants a brief speed boost. Spawns at 3:00 and respawns every 90 seconds. * : provides a spooky buff for 3 minutes: champions become ghosted, ignoring all unit collision for the duration of the buff. Additionally, nearby minions gain aura bonuses, and briefly terrorize nearby enemy minions on first contact. **'Melee Minions' ***+20 & , +20% , +15 , +75 attack range. **'Caster Minions' ***+10 & , +10% , +20 , +100 attack range. **'Cannon Minions' ***+30 & , +10% , +50 , +750 attack range. **'Super Minions' ***+10 & , +10% , +10 . *Altars: **'One Altar' ***+10% bonus movement speed. **'Two Altars' ***Restores on minion or monster kill. Development Interview about the map Marc Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map:Zam.com Interview :So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that. The map was first shown to the public on October 19th, 2009 on the games' Facebook page.First Show Trivia Map Trivia= *After capturing one of the two altars on Twisted Treeline champions originating from the Shadow Isles, which include , , , , and , the summoned "spirit" will say unique messages to those particular champions. The messages are different for west and east altars, representing good and evil respectively. This, however, excludes , because Riot didn't want to give too much information about her lore, and , because lines for him have not been recorded yet. In addition, all Shadow Isles champions can also hear additional lines available to all of them, including Evelynn and Thresh. All the messages can be seen here or on the altar page. *If two champions dance in front of within 5 seconds, will join in. *The Twisted Treeline's remake is heavily influenced by concept and development. |-| Game modes= Twisted Treeline map has been used for certain special, limited-time, featured game modes that circulate in and out. * During the Fall of 2014, for the Harrowing event, Riot introduced the game mode called Hexakill mode on this map. ** The mechanics were similar to Classic mode, with the only different being that On each team instead of 3 players, there were 6 players ** Icons were to be given by playing this mode. * During end of May and the beginning of June 2015, Hexakill mode was featured again on this map. ** This time players could ban 6 champions in a match through Blind draft pick. Interactive Map Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes Twisted Treeline (Old) Theme| |-| Pictures= TTart.jpg|Twisted Treeline art Shadow Isles2.jpg|Shadow Isles Artwork The_Twisted_Treeline.jpg|Twisted Treeline (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Treeline map.png|Twisted Treeline Map TT jungle.jpg|Twisted Treeline jungle Treeline Altar.jpg|Treeline Altar Treeline Vilemaw.jpg|Vilemaw TT_Shopkeeper.jpg|Twisted Treeline shopkeeper The_Twisted_Treeline_Beta.png|The Twisted Treeline in Beta NexusObelisk.PNG|The Nexus Obelisk on Twisted Treeline The_Twisted_Treeline.png|The Twisted Treeline out of Beta Twisted Treeline background.jpg|Twisted Treeline Loading background Associated Champions Patch history & , +20% , +15 , +75 attack range. *****'Caster Minions' ******+10 & , +10% , +20 , +100 attack range. *****'Cannon Minions' ******+30 & , +10% , +50 , +750 attack range. *****'Super Minions' ******+10 & , +10% , +10 . ****No longer grants bonus health regen, mana regen, cooldown reduction or attack speed. *Altar changes: **'First Altar buff': +10% bonus movement speed instead of +3 gold on unit kill. ***(Default gold value of all minions/monsters increased by 3 to compensate) **'Second Altar buff': on minion or monster kill instead of +10% bonus attack damage and ability power. *Turret rebalancing: **All turrets gain 200 and if no enemy minions are nearby from 75 and . **'Outter turrets': Added ***Both teams now have a third turret in top and bottom lane ***Health: 1850 *** and : 50 ***Damage: 152 ***Global gold: **'Inner turrets': ***Health: 2050 (unchanged) ***Damage: 160 from 190 *** : 100 from 67 *** : 100 (unchanged) ***Global gold: from **'Inhibitor turrets': ***Health: 2350 (unchanged) ***Damage: 170 (unchanged) ***Attack speed: from *** : 100 from 60 *** : 100 (unchanged) ***Global gold: from **'Nexus turret': ***Health: 2650 (unchanged) ***Damage: 150 from 180 ***Attack speed: from *** : 100 from 67 *** : 100 (unchanged) ***Global gold: from *Vision-granting items: **The following items have been removed from Twisted Treeline: *** *** *** *** **A new trinket has been added to the Twisted Treeline: ***Hextech Sweeper Trinket ****Active: Hunter's Sight: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing traps and enemy champions that enter for 3 seconds. ****60 second–cooldown }} References pt-br:Twisted Treeline cs:Twisted Treeline de:Der Gewundene Wald es:Bosque Retorcido fr:Forêt Torturée pl:Twisted Treeline ru:Проклятый Лес zh:扭曲丛林 Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places